1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for managing contract data that is transferred between discrete contract management systems.
2. Related Art
An online financial software package known as Systems Applications and Products (SAP) includes software that can be used for managing contract data, but is inefficient for managing contract data that is transferred between discrete SAP systems. Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient system and method for managing contract data that is transferred between discrete SAP systems.